


Who is BlankGameplays

by StarryNightson



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, My Theory, my idea of him too, of blankgameplays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightson/pseuds/StarryNightson
Summary: Please know that this is just my idea of him.





	Who is BlankGameplays

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this is just my idea of him.

Who is BlankGameplays?

He’s a demon created by Ethan. Blanc died with anger, and he’s back to take away Ethan’s happiness.

Originally, Blanc was just a normal human soul with a happy life. Ethan was a kid who envied his happiness. Ethan learned witchcraft to mess with Blanc’s mind. Destroying his own body to scare Blanc over and over again, gaining Blanc a traumatic experience. From that moment, Blanc was…blank, cold, scared. Every time he looked at Ethan, he saw something as if it was the person he saw died multiple times, in a very tortuous way, which was true. Blanc tried to tell people, but nobody believed him. He was just crazy, they said, it’s all a dream.  

Now Ethan was the sunny kid and Blanc was the opposite. He would finch every now and then from everything. The world scared Blanc.

One time, Ethan purposely used witchcraft to show the terrors of the world, scarring Blanc’s mind in the process, he was about to go mad, accidentally setting his house up a blaze.  

Blanc came back as a black smoke, possessing Ethan’s body, but with the black magic Ethan had, he pulled him away. Blanc got out along with Ethan’s darkest side, possessing him to look exactly like Ethan, again.

Instead of black eyes, as a demon, he got white eyes, and skin that was grey, resembling Ethan’s darkest side. As the cause of his death, he possesses a high power of fire that generates around him whenever he wants.

He somehow resembles Ethan's anxiety, deepest horrors, and nightmares, due to him mixed with Ethan's darkest side. He uses these to make the other vulnerable.

 

Blanc also lacks emotion but will find anything funny if Ethan gets hurt.

PS. Ethan sold his soul to learn witchcraft but when his time came, he made another deal to take Blanc's soul instead, making Blanc to go straight to hell when he died, then turning him into a demon.


End file.
